


Not so friends with benefits

by Avalance27



Category: Feartwd - Fandom
Genre: F/F, feartwd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalance27/pseuds/Avalance27
Summary: Alicia sleeps with Al to distract herself from the pain but what started with sex eventually ends up in a relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

“I see you found my hidden liquor”, says Al when she sees Alicia with a bottle of whiskey in her hands. The bottle is already half empty.  
Alicia looks Al in the eyes and tries to look angry but it ends up looking cute.  
“Not that well hidden, was it?”  
“Give me the bottle. You’ve had enough”  
She does nothing, just sits there pressing the bottle against her body.  
Alicia takes another sip and gestures Al if she wants some.  
Al takes it and puts it on a table.  
“Hey”, Alicia mumbles and tries to get it back.  
She fails when she tries to stand up.  
“Do you wanna talk about it?”, Al asks her.  
She shakes her head.  
“Should I get Victor?”  
Again, no.  
Al doesn’t know what she should do.  
Alicia’s been like that since Nick died.  
At first she was talking with Victor and Luciana but now she barely talks at all.  
They just sit there, staring blankly at the wall or at each other.  
“You do know drinking doesn’t help”  
Nothing.  
After awhile Alicia asks, “so you know what helps?” , and Al can’t help but wonder if she was flirting with her.  
Al looks up not knowing what to say and their eyes lock.  
The pain and anger in Alicia’s eyes were now gone and lust is all she can see.  
So she was flirting- and before Al could end that thought Alicia’s lips are on hers.  
Soft lips and rough kissing.  
It takes Al a second to kiss back.  
But it’s not bad, she likes it actually.  
Not that she didn’t like Alicia but she never thought this would happen.  
Al is on top of Alicia kissing her neck but Alicia spins her around so she’s sitting on her hips. She takes her flannel of and leans back in. Now with her knee inside Al’s thighs.  
The kissing gets more heated.  
Clothes are being taken off and tongue entered the game.  
And somehow they landed in Althea’s bed.  
Alicia takes Al’s shirt off.  
“You sure?”, asks Al.  
Alicia nods.  
They get out of the rest of their clothes and Alicia pushes Al onto the bed, locks the door and puts her hair in a ponytail.  
She goes back to the bed and sits on Al’s lap.  
She was about to kiss her when Al picks her up and lays her down so she’s on top.  
She starts kissing down her body, surely leaving some hickeys.


	2. Invasion of privacy

“So about last night”, Alicia starts   
“It never happened”  
“Good”

*Later that day*  
“I didn’t know you were that much of a cuddler”, says Al at the dining table.  
Alicia only looks at Al and then punches her arm.  
“I had a nightmare”  
“I know”Now Althea is talking in a softer way, “but still surprised that the killer machine was scared”  
“I wasn’t-“  
“You weren’t what?”, interrupts Luciana.  
“Nothing”, they both say.  
“Okay?” She sits down next to Alicia.

 

*at night*  
“Sorry to take your bed , Al but we need it”,says Victor   
“It’s ok”, answers Al.  
They carry the bed outside and when Al comes back she closes the door.  
She leans against it and looks at Alicia.  
“You know what that means-“,Al says.  
“You have to sleep on the floor” Alicia finishes the sentence for her.  
“We already slept in a bed together and on top of that I can be your human teddy bear”  
“Haha really funny”  
Al us still looking at Alicia and Alicia is sitting on the bed staring at Al.  
“Stop looking at me like that”  
“Like what?”,asks Al.  
“Like you’ve seen me naked”  
“Well I have. Multiple times actually”  
“Shut up”  
“Ok”, then I guess I’ll take a shower   
She goes towards the bathroom and when she’s at the door she turns around.  
“Care to join me?”   
“Maybe later”  
“Okay”  
Al knows she’s gonna come in in few minutes but to fasten up the process she doesn’t close the shower curtain.  
“You really are a tease”, is all she hears before someone spins her around and presses her against the wall.  
Alicia closes the curtain and stands under the water for a few moments.  
“What? I had to shower anyway”  
*10 minutes later*  
“Shit!”, Alicia says nearly screams. The water suddenly turned cold and because of that Alicia jumps and slips. She reaches for Al’s hand and grabs it, only causing them both to fall.  
“Alicia what happened? Are you okay?” Luciana.  
“Yeah, I’m fine"  
“You sure?”  
“Yes, just slipped in the shower”  
“Okay. I just wanted to tell you that I have to move into your room.”  
“Like right now?”  
“No, yes. I still have to get my stuff but I’ll be back in five minutes “  
Luciana leaves the room only seconds later.   
“You have to get dressed”, says Alicia.  
“First you have to get off me”Alicia stands up and walks towards their closet. She opens it and throws some clothes at Al. They get dressed and Al quickly tries to make her hair not look that wet.  
When Luciana comes back Victor and Morgan are with her carrying her bed.  
Al mumbles something about Luciana having one and leaves the room.  
“Still not friends, huh?”, asks Victor.  
“No and won’t happen soon”, answers Alicia.


	3. Just shut up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia and Al ignore their feelings for each other and refuse to talk. Because of that they mostly fight.

It’s dark outside and Al sits on the floor leaning against a wall. She’s looking at Alicia. Sleeping and slightly snoring. Of course she’s gonna use that against her.  
Although she likes Alicia, she’s still happy about that what they have. It’s not just sex, it’s groundbreaking sex and if that means not being with Alicia, Al’s okay with it.  
And, of course, it’s not just sex for the both of them.  
“You creep. Stop staring at me”, whispers Alicia.   
“What makes you think I’m looking at you?”  
“Weren’t you?”  
“Bitch”  
“Why are you awake?”, asks Alicia.   
“Because the floor is not that comfortable as some may think and you?”  
“Nightmare”  
“Wanna cuddle?” Alicia knows Al is smirking even though it’s too dark right now.  
And Alicia is considering it for a second but says no anyway.  
It’s the third night with Luciana in their room and their never alone with each other.  
They’ve been either looking for more water and other food in near towns or they help the others plant vegetables and trees.  
They steal desperate glances at each other and Al once ‘accidentally’ brushed her hand against Alicia’s butt.

*some time later*  
They sneak off from their groups and go to their room.  
When no one is insight Al kisses Alicia and pushes her against a wall.  
“Maybe-“, Alicia says in between kisses, “we should- go to our- room”  
Al nods and leads to them to their room.

*at night*  
“Alicia?”, Al softly shakes her, “ wake up “  
“What is it?”  
Al sits down on her bed and starts talking.  
“You know what would be cool? A tv show about what’s happening right now. The emptiness in the cities, zombies every few miles and the groups of survivors. I could travel around and film them”  
“Mhm”  
“Are you even listening?”  
Alicia mumbles something that sounds like a yes.  
“What did I just say?”  
“Tv show and traveling”  
“I so feel like Meredith Grey right now”, Al says.  
“I am not your person”  
“Well you obviously don’t talk with Luciana about your problems so I guess you are my Cristina”  
“I am not you frickin’ person”  
“You’ll always be my person even if I’m not yours and anyway you sound more like Alex”  
“Shut up” Alicia turns around so she’s not looking at Al.  
“That won’t do it.”  
“I can at least try” Now she’s grumpy.  
Since Alicia turned around there’s more space for Al. She lays down.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Laying on a bed?”  
“Yes,that I’ve realized but it’s my bed”  
Al says nothing. She makes herself more comfortable and pulls the blanket towards her.  
“Hey! My blanket!”  
“Now it’s our blanket”  
Little did they know Luciana was awake all that time, but she thought that was Al trying to annoy Alicia.

Al wakes up when her body hits the ground.  
She looks up to see Alicia sitting on the bed.  
“No sorry?”  
“No. I enjoyed it and you had to get out of the bed anyway, so why not make it fun?”  
She smirks.  
Besides the fact that they always mock each other, they feel comfortable around each other. They take turns when they shower, they know how they like their coffee. Life became a routine. Something they thought could never happen again. Too many surprises, too many lost ones but now they have each other. Neither of them would admit that at hat point but they know it.   
And after some time sleeping in one bed wasn’t a problem anymore.  
They don’t care, as Alicia puts it but one time they were cuddling and the others saw them.  
They didn’t say anytime, only took a picture of them.  
Al had one arm stretched out, on which Alicia’s head rested and Alicia’s body turned towards Al.  
Everyone knew what was going on but them.

 

*3 weeks later*  
“You are ... something”, says Alicia angrily.  
“What?An idiot?”  
“Yes”  
“It’s not my fault we’re stuck here”  
“Oh. So you’re saying it’s the walkers fault?”  
“No, but you said it’s safe and the only thing I did is save us both when they showed up”  
“Sorry but weren’t you the one that wanted to be in a team with me? Or the one that said we should look for a hotel?”  
“Yes, ok. But I repeat you said there were no Walkers”  
Alicia and Al are stuck in a skyscraper.  
They secured all the entrances and walked up to the roof.  
They found food and beds but they can’t see the good side of their situation.  
“Just shut up”, says Alicia and walks towards the edge of the roof.  
The city is empty, some walkers and trees growing in the streets.  
“Beautiful, isn’t it?”, asks Al.  
Alicia nods.  
They stood there in silence and watched the sunset.  
It’s the first moment that Alicia feels free.  
She isn’t thinking about Nick or her mother or other problems.  
She feels the wind in her hair and the light on her face. She looks at Al. That lighting really makes her look beautiful. And Alicia realizes she wouldn’t want to be here with anyone else than Al.  
“I know I’m pretty but please stop staring at me”, says Al while smiling.  
Alicia turns her head always and blushes. But also punches Al’s arm.  
She slowly moves her hand to her right and then grabs Al’s.  
Al doesn’t look at her. She does nothing to show her protest.  
They only stand there watching the sunset and thinking about each other or ways to get out of town.


	4. The usual

They used their walkie talkie to contact the others but they needed longer than expected.  
It’s been 10 hours since they last talked to Victor. Alicia lost patience two hours ago and is now walking back and forth.  
“Calm down”, says Al, “ they’re gonna come soon”  
“You already said this an hour ago”  
Alicia stops to look at Al like she’s gonna kill her.  
“Woah, easy there tiger. I just thought-“  
“Thinking doesn’t help right now”  
“Well, at least sit down”  
Alicia looks at Al and then sits down on the other side of the room.  
“Really?”  
“I did what you said”, says Alicia with a smirk on her face but still annoyed.  
They waited for god knows how long til they heard a car. They stood up to look out the window and finally they could get outta here.  
“Told you they’re gonna come”, Al says while sprinting down the stairs.  
“Well, it’s about time. If they needed any longer we would have been dead before they even got here”  
“Be more optimistic “. Nothing. “Still annoyed, I see”  
Alicia only runs faster.  
Just seconds later Al hears a loud sound and some swearing. Instead of trying to get to Alicia so she could help her, she only slows down and when she walks around the corner, she can see her on the floor. She’s slowly standing up with her right foot in the air.  
“I don’t need help”  
“I didn’t plan on helping you”  
“Good”  
Alicia tries to walk but fails.  
Still not wanting help she halfway jumps down the stairs. Three floors later she stops.  
“I could use some help now”, Alicia says in a annoyed way with a mix of exhaustion and softness in her voice.  
Al, of course, doesn’t reply with that softness.  
“What kind of help? Me having my arm around your waist or me carrying you down those stairs like your knight in shining armor?”  
Alicia looks at Al and says, “Forget it”  
She is about to jump again when she feels something on her waist, Al’s hand. She brushes it away which has a bad outcome for both of them. Especially for Alicia’s pride but also for Al’s back. Al picks her up in bridal style and carries her downstairs. At first Alicia didn’t know what to do, mostly with her hands. She was looking at the walls or windows, anything but Althea. But just before they’re at the third floor she puts her arms around the woman’s neck. They look at each other. And unknowingly Al stops walking.  
They just stare at each other’s eyes. They looked into those eyes before but now it’s different. The situation, the feelings- everything. They both know what they have is more than just sex but they tried to ignore it. Mostly Alicia.  
Alicia this time doesn’t see lust in the other ones eyes, there is something oddly soft in the way Al’s eyes look right now.  
Alicia doesn’t even think about and the next thing she knows are her lips on Al’s. The other woman is taken back for a moment, shaken out of her thoughts. She can’t even react to it because a second later their lips parted again.  
It was a simple kiss. Lasted two seconds. Even though they had kissed before this one meant more than every other kiss before. This kiss didn’t happen out of lust, it happened because they like each other, maybe even out of love.  
They’ve been spending a lot of time together.  
Besides their nightly talks, which became routine , they eat together or look for supplies together. In that short time they talked, they annoyed each other, picked on each other, made out. They once found an abandoned mall. Unlike Alicia’s liking, Al dragged her along to cheer her up. It helped. They tried on weird clothes, got new stuff and did some stupid things with a shopping cart.  
They literally acted like a couple without knowing it.  
After the kiss they look at each other’s eyes.  
Alicia quickly looks away and this was the signal for Al to walk again.  
They arrive at the entrance which is still closed but no walkers in sight. Al puts Alicia down and helps her walk towards the door.  
They make sure they’re safe to go by hammering against the glass of the door.  
Still no walkers. They step outside and see a car. The radios on. Zombie by The Cranberries is playing. They slowly go towards it only to find out it’s empty. It wasn’t one of their cars. So why not take it. They go inside and neither of them says something. Al starts the engine and drives around the building looking for the others.  
“You look really awful. Do you know that?”,starts Alicia.  
“Well, I didn’t get much sleep because one certain person wouldn’t stop moving and talking”  
The constant state of being annoyed is them trying to distract themselves from their feelings which doesn’t quite help. Because the following silence only makes everything worse.  
They reunite with the rest and drive back to where they lived for a few months now.  
They take care of Alicia’s ankle, eat and then go to sleep. Luciana even offered Al to sleep in her bed, which she did. Luciana slept in a hammock, they put up in the garden.  
“You know, the only time I wouldn’t mind sharing a bed you have one to yourself”, whispers Alicia.  
“Well, deal with with it, Clark”  
Al didn’t mean it to come off that harsh but she doesn’t want to apologize either. But Alicia didn’t stop that. Only moments after she climbs into Luciana’ s bed. Al doesn’t say anything, she only turns around to look at the younger woman’s face. They fall asleep in that position but some time later Al ends up being the big spoon, which Alicia didn’t quite like when she woke up, so she made Althea turn around. 

The morning after was spent in silence and with some mean jokes. Just the usual defense mode and ignorance of both of them.


	5. The bet

Sleeping in one bed became a habit for them.  
Alycia told Luciana that she and Althea got closer because of the being locked incident and that the floor isn’t comfortable.  
But Luciana didn’t care, the only thing she cared about is the bet. The bet about Alicia and Al.  
Everyone knew they have feelings for each other but them.  
The bet consists of two parts: when they’re gonna tell each other and when they make it official.  
They made that bet 5 weeks ago. Victor said 1 month after they confessed their feelings they’ll make it official. John went for two weeks for the confessing and another two for telling them. June didn’t care but went for 3 weeks for telling them. Luciana on the other hand wanted to speed up the process. She said they’ll need a day and then a week.   
Of course, she lost but it’s been one 3 weeks so after the incident and 4 after the bet.  
Everyone’s out one the confessing thing but Victor and June are still in. The only thing missing is Alicia and Althea realizing that the other one feels the same.  
So Luciana only had one choice. She sent them in a room without windows and locked the door.  
“Hey, Luciana! Open the door!”, screams Alicia.  
Luciana says nothing. Alicia hammers against the door.  
“Work it out”, is the only thing they’re gonna hear from her in a while.  
“Work it out? Work what out?”, wonders Al.  
But she knows what Luciana meant.  
Usually they avoided talking at all costs. They only stare at each other, make jokes or make out.  
Althea isn’t sure what to say, she isn’t even sure if Alicia feels the same.   
Alicia is now sitting on the floor looking at Al.  
“What do you think?”  
“I don’t know”  
“Work it out...wait does she know?”,asks Alicia.  
“Well, she did see us sleep in one bed”  
“Yeah but” There is no but Alicia can think of right now. ‘Luciana knows’ is all she can think.  
But she doesn’t quite know what it is.  
“But she doesn’t know about what happened before she moved into our room”, says Al.  
That’s right she doesn’t, thankfully.  
“What should we work out then? I mean there’s nothing to work out, right?” Now Alicia looks away. She isn’t sure if she was ready, ready to tell the others. She liked the way it is right now. No promises, no commitment or rules. She doesn’t want it to change or to complicate it.  
Al doesn’t say anything. She sits down next to Alicia.   
“I don’t want anything to change”, whispers Alicia.  
“Me neither”  
“I don’t want to make it complicated or something”  
“We could just leave it the way it is. One step at a time”  
“Don’t you dare sing now”  
“I won’t”  
After that no one talks. Alicia lays her head on Althea’s shoulder. They wait til Luciana comes back to unlock the door but they don’t stand up or want to.   
After some time they go back to their room and watch Grey’s Anatomy.   
Luciana comes in and asks, “and?”  
They show her the middle finger and she leaves.   
Alicia is halfway laying on top of Al and they watch Grey’s Anatomy til 3 a.m. 

*next morning*  
“Told you”, whispers Luciana to Victor.   
“Wait”, says Strand. He walks into the room and gets Al’s camera. He puts a new cassette in and films the two of them.   
“Why are you doing this?”, asks Luciana.  
“Because their reaction is gonna be priceless”  
He takes the cassette and they leave.

Every time they have the chance to film them they do and after two weeks they have 20 minutes worth of footage.  
They plan on showing them when they make it official or something. 

Things did change a bit. They showed their admiration a bit more than usual. They kissed when they went to bed and cuddled all the time. One time Alicia took Al’s hands while watching the musical episode of Grey’s Anatomy and even the mean jokes got less.   
And since then they couldn’t get the songs out of their heads. They hummed them and looked for CDs or something they could listen to.   
And 2 weeks later Luciana moved out of their room.   
Of course, they made the best out of that. No secret kissing anymore, no not having sex.  
They watched the tv shows that were in the room and discussed which of Carries boyfriends was the best. They both agreed on Big being the best.  
They spent their nights watching Tv, listening to music or talking about random stuff. 

“You can’t just say something like that and then take it back”, says Alicia.   
“Sorry”  
“That’s not gonna make it better”  
Alicia and Althea are sitting on the bed. They were watching Grey’s Anatomy when Al said something Alicia doesn’t like.   
Alicia stands up and walks towards the bathroom and whispers, “Mark better than Derek. Derek is an assbutt and Owen has a serious problem with, well, everything. Nope”  
‘Derek can be sometimes but not always but everyone of them has problems. And Owen sometimes doesn’t think about the next step and stuff, but that doesn’t mean they can’t be good people’, thought Alicia.  
Later that night Alicia didn’t want to spoon but still can’t resist Althea’s lips. She real tried not to turn it into a make out session or more. She eventually pulled away after a second and turned around.   
“Come on” Alicia didn’t react.  
“Dickhead”  
They fell asleep and Alicia later ended up in Al’s arms.


	6. After the bet

Al and Alicia   
It’s been weeks since they gave up on the bet. But not out of frustration,but they didn’t want Al and Alicia to find out because they seemed to be happy.   
Althea and Alicia opened up a little bit about their ‘relationship’ but never directly told the others. They all don’t care about that, but they do try to make the best of it. Whenever the couple would show some affection for each other, they tease them.  
*the other day*  
After Al found some food in a grocery store, she tried to make some pasta. The noodles are in the pot, pot is on the oven and Al is trying her best when Alicia walks in with a staple of CDs and DVDs in her hands.   
“Look what I found”, she holds up the DVDs, “Supernatural, Columbia and B99”.  
“I wonder what happened to the actors”  
“Yeah, me too. All those celebrities you cared about without even knowing them. But they’re probably all dead now”  
“What about the ones from Supernatural, though?” Alicia comes closer and looks inside the pot.   
“Pasta?” Al nods.   
“Well, you know they’re actors. They do or did have a better chance of surviving but you never know”   
Al hops on the counter.   
“So with what should we start?”, Alicia asks.  
“I’m thinking B99. I really haven’t missed watching any tv shows, but damn this one was good. Try the sauce?”  
“It’s good. Did you make it?”  
“Sure, why not”  
Al turns around to check on the pasta and gets some plates.   
“Can you put these on the table, while I’m keeping an eye on the pasta?”  
“It’s pasta, you can’t do much wrong”  
“Remember the salad incident?” Alicia nods.  
“But you can’t blame yourself, the labels were mixed up” Alicia pulls Al closer and puts her arms around the other one’s neck.  
“Yes, but I should’ve known that vinegar shouldn’t be white”  
Alicia kisses Al, mostly because Al’s pouting face is adorable, but also to distract her.  
“Aww, so adorable, you guys. But watch the pot”, says Strand, who just entered the kitchen. He takes the plates and puts them on the table.  
“Do we still have white wine or is it all in the salad?”  
“You’re funny, you’re a funny guy”, answers Al while turning off the oven. Alicia jumps of the counter, carries the pot to the table and sits down, completely ignoring Strand’s comment.   
After some while the rest of them joins them.   
“So, who cooked today?”, John asks, as he’s putting some pasta on his plate.   
“Al did”, answers Strand, knowing exactly what reaction he’ll get. John is slowly putting the pasta back into the pot.   
“Come on, you guys. It’s delicious”, says Alicia.  
“Defending your girlfriend, how cute. Isn’t it cute, Al. So cute”, swoons Strand.   
Althea and Alicia just stare at him while they continue to eat.   
*later that evening*  
“When do you think they’ll stop?”, asks Al while putting the B99 DVD in the DVD player.   
“I don’t know. They’ll have to stop eventually. I mean they’re gonna have to get sick of it”  
“Yeah, but it’s them”,says Al.  
Alicia just nods as a response and makes place for Al on the bed.   
“From the beginning, huh? Didn’t you want to see the wedding episode again?”  
“Yeah but”, Al stresses the but, “if we’re gonna do it, we have to do it right” Al gets into the bed and snuggles up on Alicia.


End file.
